Shards of Time
by Xahs
Summary: As Hermione Granger starts her final year at Hogwarts, she sees visions of her old potions professor. Unsure whether it's his ghost or simply madness, she uses what she knows to get to the bottom of it.  Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling….. If I was , I would be running around waving a wand and acting like a crazy person… Wait! I do that anyway. Oh also I don't receive money for this or anything like that! . Yea… I don't know what to put on these things **

**Author note: I am new to writing fanfictions alone. I usually write rps with this girl and shes totally amazing and I love her dearly, but I decided to go solo for a story! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>She sighed as she closed her book <span>"<span>Hogwarts:A History" and sank into the plush couch that was in the old sitting room of her parents muggle home in London. Tomorrow was the day, the day she went back to Hogwarts for her final year. She was excited and nervous at the same time. After the war everything had changed. Once they won, yes they had won. She went to Australia to retrieve her parents but sadly they had rebuilt their lives after she had Oblivated them. They had just had a baby boy named Mark, and one on the way. She came in as a girl who had a car problem looking for a telephone to call for a repair man, when in reality once she was in the house and in the same room with them both she was going to give them back there memories. That's when she heard it. The crying of a baby, she asked who it belonged to and when she received an answer she had to hold back the tears. She couldn't do it now, she couldn't give them back their memories and ruin this image that they had of their lives. So after a fake phone call to the local car shop and a hug thanks that lasted longer than it should have she left without another word and never returned again.

That's why she was there in her old sitting room staring at the roaring fire. She had kept the house for when she would give back her parents memory in hopes everything would go back to the way it was, but it never did. She could sell the house once she left for Hogwarts and use the money for more books to add to her collection or she could just keep it in her vault, but she didn't like the thought of giving the house that she grew up in away or selling it, it just didn't feel right.

Sighing she tucked her book under her arm grabbed her hot chocolate from the side table beside the couch and traveled upstairs to her bedroom to get some sleep, she had to get up early in the morning so she didn't miss the train.

"_It__'__s __going __to __happen __soon.__" _ He thought to himself as he drank the rest of the amber firewhiskey in his hand. "_She __will __be __mine __once __again.__I__'__ll __be __able __to __wrap __my __arms __around __her __once __again,__claim __her __as __mine.__" _ He smirked "We shall meet again my princess."

Pushing her way through the busy crowd she made her way to the Hogwarts express on platform 9 ¾ . Climbing on the train she took the first empty compartment she found. After placing her belongings above her head in the luggage compartment she fell into the old train booth seat. As she looked out the window seeing the crowd of people, she thought about finding Ron and Harry but it seemed almost pointless. A few months after He who must not be named was killed by the three of them they soon found their separate ways, leaving Hermione alone. Harry went off with Ginny, Ron and Lavender now engaged, and Hermione had no one only the company of her books. Yes, books where nice, but she yearned for a human companion, someone she could have an intelligent conversation with and it not just be about Quiddish or some other sport if there was one, someone who had a dark, mysterious, and dangerous side but also could be sweet when they wanted to be. She shook her head trying to erase her image of the "Perfect guy" because honestly he was only found in the romance novels she read in her spare time. Hermione jumped back into reality when the train jerked in a forward motion and blew it's whistle, it was leaving. Looking out the window she felt a pang of sadness seeing all the parents waving their children goodbye and the children responding to their parents by yelling loving words out the windows back to them, she was about to turn away when something black caught her eye in the sea of bright robed witches and wizards.

"Professor?" She gasped as she saw her old potions professor standing in the crowd of parents with a smirk. The same professor who died the night they had killed Voldemort from a nasty snake bite that belonged to Nagini was standing on the platform 9 ¾ looking very much alive. She turned away to pull down the window to get a better look but once she had stuck her head out the window he had vanished and in the place where she thought she saw her old potions professor standing moments ago was a man in bright pink robes waving happily to his first year son while his other hand was wrapped around his wife's waist who was crying tears of joy about her son . She seemed so proud that he was now going to Hogwarts. While she tried to stop the tears from messing up her make up by wiping it off with a white handkerchief her husband bent down and kissed her forehead . Why had she not seen this before? Was her professor just a figment of her imagination? Or was he a ghost? Why not someone else? Why not her parents that she missed that had a family in Australia? Why him?

Her train of thought was killed yet again by another lurch of the train and the sound of the doors opening. "Hey Granger, McGonagall wants you." A cold voice said from the doorway.

"What does she want?" Hermione snapped as she turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway of the compartment with a smug grin on his face. After the war her and Draco had come to terms with each other. They agreed that the war had changed them for the better. After all the fighting they had become good friends, he still insulted her book warmish ways and she still called him a stuck up brat, but it was for all fun in games.

"Dunno." He shrugged sticking his hands in the air and walked off down the small pathway of the train with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him closely.

Quickly she got up from her seat and ran to the doorway sticking her head out the window she yelled "Well where is she?"

"Go find her. You're a know-it-all Gryffindor anyway aren't you? You should be able to find your kind easily!" He joked as he walked opened a door to a compartment four doors away and disappearing inside of it.

"I should have known never to ask help from a Slytherin." She sighed as she walked out the compartment and started to look for her Professor. "No good Slytherins." She mumbled and gave him the bird as she passed the compartment that she saw Malfoy disappear into.

* * *

><p>He smirked, as he locked eyes with the young witch on the train. As she stared back in disbelief he chuckled, not one of those fake ones he used most of his life but a true laugh. He would give her time to think about what she saw. As she was pulling down her window he used this time to escape. He thought of his rooms in the dungeon of Hogwarts and with the familiar horrible pulling feeling of an Apperation and a pop he was in his dimly lit sitting room with a flick of the wrist a green fire began to roar in the fireplace bringing more light to the room. As he sat down on the black leather couch he pulled something out of his pocket and stared at it. The paper looked as if it had been through a lot. It had tears in the folds and looked as if it had been crumpled up many times. The writing was crisp and clean except for the few blotches that looked like whoever wrote the note cried while writing it and the tears mixed with the ink making a big ink spots. He reread the note, although he didn't have to. He knew that it said, he read it so many times he had memorized it without even trying. He could recite it any day of the week without a blink of an eye. It was his weakness and his power. It was the only thing that kept him moving on. It was <em>his<em> list from _her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! The first chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it! :) <strong>_

_**-Xahs**_


	2. Chapter Two:Transfiguration?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. If I did own it, Snape wouldn't have died and everyone would be happy! **

**Note: This chapter was not Beta'd because I have no beta. If there is any mistakes I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:Transfiguration?**

" No good Slytherins, you think your friends with one then they leave you looking for your transfiguration professor with no help at all! I swear, once I get my hands on him I'll turn him back into the little albino ferret he is!" Hermione mumbled under her breath shaking her hands in the air as if she was strangling someone. Saying she was upset was an understatement, she had spent the last twenty minutes looking for her transfiguration teacher who seemed to be nowhere in sight. She could be reading or studying for this years classes,but no. instead she was looking for her professor. She grumbled more as she walked towards the end of the train.

"Hermione!" Hermione stopped her angry rant in her head as she looked toward where she thought she heard the familiar voice come from.

"Hello Harry.". She said forgetting her rage for a moment and smiled at him .Harry was hanging halfway out of the doorway holding the inside of the compartment for support. His jet black hair was still as messy as ever, and his green eyes where shining with happiness. He was holding what seemed to look like his Hogwarts uniform in a bundle under his other arm. " Are you going to change into your uniform?" She asked pointing to the ball of clothes.

Harry looked back in the compartment before he walked out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. "Ah… No, actually I was coming to find you. The clothes where just an excuse to get away from Ginny and everyone else, I needed to ask your advice about something. I've been thinking about for a while." He started fiddling with the ball of clothes in his hand. "Well you see it's about Ginny-"

"Harry James Potter! If you have gotten Ginny Weasley pregnant I swear you will never hear the last of it!" Hermione said raising her voice her face was red and her hair soon became frizzy from her heated anger.

Harry's calm face turned bright red and he began to stutter. "M-Merlin no! Mione! I was gonna say I was thinking of breaking up with Ginny." Harry took the look on Hermione's face as a " Continue I'm confused" look and continued . " I mean I know Ginny and I have been a couple for a while but I've been thinking about it. It was nice in the beginning but I began to realize that I see her more as a motherly sister type then actual girlfriend. Mione I think I might be g-"

"-Ahh, Miss. Granger! There you are!" Harry imminently stopped talking and looked up, looking for the source of interuptance. "I've been looking for you." A very disgruntled McGonagall was walking toward them with frown on her face. Little pieces of hair, which usually where in a perfectly slicked back in her bun on the back of the teacher's head where now sticking out of odd places as if someone had electrocuted her. Her face was beet red and she seemed to be out of breath.

" Professor not to be rude but what happened?" Hermione asked as she looked around trying to look for the cause that put the teacher in this condition. Seeing no one in the train corridor but Harry, herself, and the teacher in question, she looked back to her professor who was half heartedly trying to put her hair back into it's bun under her black pointed hat.

"Well child if you must know. I had a mishap with a sixth year Slytherin. He was trying to fill a compartment full of first years with charmed chocolate frogs that duplicated themselves after a few seconds and after they made two copies of themselves they would explode sending a spray of chocolaty mess everywhere. If I hadn't been walking down the corridor of the train when I was ,I wouldn't have gotten there in time this whole train and everyone in it would have been covered head to toe in gooey chocolaty frog mess! Even with magic it would have taken hours to get everyone clean. Annoying little Slytherins I'll have to have a word with Slughorn when we get to the school, tell him to keep an eye on his because the kids survived the war doesn't mean that gives them the right to goof off" McGonagall's voice getting softer and softer and by the end of her explanation she seemed to have been talking to herself.

" Umm professor…" Hermione started, trying to get her teachers attention. " You where looking for me?"

"Ahh yes, about that .You have been selected as Head Girl. We where going to send it out with your owl but we had a mix up this year trying to get everything sorted again it seemed we had forgotten to send the Head Boy and Head Girl their notification letters. So in the end the head boy and girl wouldn't know if they where chosen until we personally told them. Sorry if we inconvenienced you in anyway Ms. Granger." She paused for a moment before speaking again. " Also I need you to come with me to my compartment so I can inform you about your Head Girl duties and where you will be staying for the remainder of your last school year here." She turned and began walking away.

Hermione turned to Harry and gave him an apologetic look. " We will talk later, okay?" She mouthed before running off and fell in step beside the transfiguration teacher.

* * *

><p>He checked the list again before smirking it was becoming visible. A spot that was blank was now showing signs of writing, it was what was next on the list. As the writing became clearer he chucked at the order. <strong>Make yourself known without being known.<strong>

He paused for a second his smirk now fading._ How the bloody hell am I supposed to be known without being known? This bloody woman is going to make me work harder then I should at this._ He thought before he took one last look at the list, folded it neatly and put it in his robe pocket. _ How to make ones self known without being known, that's tricky._

* * *

><p>So far the walk to the teacher's compartment was silent for the two. Hermione watched as groups of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors walk past them whispering to each other. <em> If McGonagall wanted to talk about where I was staying and my Head Girl duties she would have told me in the hall with Harry instead of taking me to her compartment?<em> She thought about this for a while before she spoke again. " Professor if we are just discussing my sleeping arrangement why are we going all the way to your compartment to discuss it? Why not in the hallway with Harry? Why drag me all the way to the front of the train to your compartment?" She asked looking at the teacher before looking back to where she was walking trying to make sure she didn't run into some unsuspecting first year.

McGonagall looked down at Hermione a moment before smiling at her and chuckling. " And that why dear child they call you the smartest witch of your age-" She paused as she stopped in front of a what seemed to be an empty compartment and opened the door. " Shall we continue this discussion inside?"

Hermione looked at her teacher before nodding and walking through the door into the compartment taking a seat on the patterned bench that was on the right side of the room. She watched McGonagall walk into the compartment shutting the door behind herself and locking it. Once it was locked she turned to Hermione and smiled . " You where right Hermione, I didn't want to only discuss your Head Girl arrangements, I have very important question to ask you, but first-" She paused before taking out her wand and casting a _Muffliato _and continuing " As you know this is your last year here at Hogwarts and soon you will go out looking for a job-"

"Professor I don't see where your going with this-" Hermione said looking at the teacher with a confused look.

McGonagall raised her hand to interject Hermione. " Miss. Granger please let me finish. " If you are still looking for a job after your school year. I as Headmistress of Hogwarts, would like to offer you the Transfigurations position at Hogwarts."

Hermione was awestruck her the transfigurations teacher? "Your old job? I-I I don't know what to say Professor." She looked at her hands trying to find the words, looking up she gaped at her professor. " Why me professor? Honestly there are older,more qualified individuals for this position, not that I'm not thrilled that you asked me. It's just… I don't understand."

"Miss . Granger please don't over think this. I believe that you are more then qualified to become a teacher here. I was going to offer the job to you for this year but when I heard you decided to come back this year I decided to ask you for next years position." She paused as she looked out the window. "Ahh, we are almost to the school. Go and get changed into your uniforms, the Head girl needs to make a good impression and look presentable during the sorting ." She said as she stood up and made a shooing motion with her hands. She watched as Hermione got up dusted off her skirt and walked toward the door. " Oh and Miss . Granger the Head Boy and Head girl's common rooms is on the 4th floor, the portrait is very easy to spot,when you see it you will know what I am talking about and the password is 'Mystery'." Hermione nodded to her teacher before heading off to her compartment to get her clothes and change.

**Author Note: Sorry this took so long to put out. I was looking for someone to Beta it. So far I've had one friend who said she would but I cant seem to get in contact with her long enough to give her the story and her edit it. Ive been waiting for months for it to happen but it seems to just not work for me. So I'm saying this. Anyone who wants to beta my story or know anyone who would do it please tell me! I would really like it!**


	3. Chapter Three : Going Mental

**Disclaimer: ****I am not J.K Rowling….. If I was , I would be running around waving a wand and acting like a crazy person… Wait! I do that anyway. Oh also I don't receive money for this or anything like that! . Yea… I still don't know what to put on these things**

**Author Notes are at the bottom.**

She wiped away the sweaty hair that clinged to her face as she ran down the corridor. " STOP!" She yelled at the figure running infront of her. This wasn't the first time that Hermione had seen this figure, she had seen him running in the same corridor on the same day for the last three weeks while she did her Head girl rounds. " IF YOU DON'T STOP I WONT HESATATE TO HEX YOU!" She yelled in a winded tone flourishing her wand. This mysterious figure had been making her upset ever since she arrived back at Hogwarts last month. It really pissed her off.

/Flash back from a week ago\

_Slamming the painting back Hermione stomped into the Gryffindor common room. She chunked the bag of confiscated goods on the table and threw herself into an empty red plush chair._

"_Bloody hell Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he sat with a very snug snogged looking Lavender Brown on top of him cuddling into his chest._

" _It's nothing Ronald… I-I just keep seeing that figure I was talking about and its making me upset. Whatever I do , its always one step ahead of me. For instance, last week I tried setting up a charmed trap that I invented myself . It should have caught them in a bubble and without the right incantation it wouldn't pop. Somehow they got out of my trap and charmed it to capture _ME_ when I walked past it." She picked up the lone white queen and a black king from an unoccupied chess board that was infront of her . Sinking back into the chair she examined the pieces" Its like a game of cat and mouse." She said to herself in mid thought forgetting she was talking to Ron. " They're playing tricks with my mind, and I don't like it…. Not one bit…No one outsmarts the smartest witch of my age". She paused for a second before looking up at Ron and Lavender who where looking at her confused. " Ill see you in the morning.". With that she grabbed her bag and left for the Head common room._

" _Shes quite odd… Isnt she Won-Won?" Lavender said looking back at Ron after a quick wave to Hermione._

" _Yea, I guess." Ron replied as he pulled Lavender closer._

_/End of Flashback\_

"_I won't under any circumstance let him get away!" _She thought as her foot slid on the floor as she tried to make a sharp turn down another corridor. "_Damn it! I cant lose my footing now! He's so close!"_ It was true she was closer then she had ever been to the rule breaker_. _" I'M…WARNING.. YOU! STOP NOW!" She barked, trying to sound intimidating but her being out of breath made it nearly impossible.

The figure chuckled before stopping where he was and turning around. She stopped where she was too, placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. He chuckled " Out of breath are we Ms. Granger? I guess keeping yourself locked up in the library hasn't done your person good.". She looked up in shock at the dark figure in front of her, his baritone voice seemed to have echoed in the abandoned hallway. She knew who the voice belonged to. But it couldn't be. He was dead; she had watched him die that night . She watched him bleed to death on the floor from the wounds on his neck as Harry had pulled her away from him… It couldn't be, there was no chance of survival . "Who are you?" She spat after catching her breath pointing her wand at the figure. Whoever it was sounded just like him. It made her stomach turn.

"I should have known a little know-it-all bookworm like yourself would not be one for running. It was fun playing 'cat and mouse' while it lasted."

Hermione froze. '_Cat and Mouse…_' She had said that a few days ago in the Gryffindor common room . Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the man. " So you've been spying on me? Who are you!" She asked stepping closer to the figure. " I know your not the man you pretend to be… I watched him die." She was almost close enough to touch him.

" Well," He chuckled stepping closer to close in the gap, he leaned down his cheek touching hers ." You did watch me die." He whispered in her ear. The figure began to back away as he continued "but I'm here…. Riddle me that my dear." He chuckled before turning back, disappearing into a dark corridor that she swore wasn't there earlier.

Hermione released the breath that she didn't know she was holding. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She screamed to into the empty hallways before taking off in the figure's direction.

_XxXxXxXxXx_

Waking up Hermione stretched her arms and legs and stared up at the canopy of her bed. She then rolled over onto her stomach pulling her pillow closer to her and snuggling into it wishing for more sleep . Saying she was tired was an understatement, ever since she saw that figure in the hallways during her first patrol she hadn't gotten any sleep. The figure was still haunting her, after their encounter the night before she had chased him around the castle again for hours but he had disappeared before she could ask him anymore questions. Last night was the first time the figure had ever talked to her.

Groaning Hermione slowly pulled back the curtains surrounding her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know that would staring back at her . She knew because of the lack of sleep her hazel eyes would have black circles under them, her hair since she didn't have enough energy to put it up last night before she climbed into bed would be in tangles, and her skin would seem translucent because of her "accidently" skipping meals. It wasn't her fault when she read the time flys by. When she looked in the mirror, Hermione saw exactly what she thought she would. Bringing her hand up infront of her she began pulling on the bottom part of her eye as if she pulled hard enough the dark circles would somehow disappear. They didn't. With a sigh Hermione pulled out her wand and began casting a few beauty spells she had learned from the other girls and enhanced over the year. With a few flicks of her wand her hair had straightened and curled into large ringlets framing her face, her dark bags under her eyes faded away and her skin had a bit more color.

She was just about to pull her hair up into a half ponytail when a knock on the door startled her, making her drop her wand in the sink. "Damnit!" She said trying to catch her wand before it fell all the way in. " Who is it?" She asked angrily.

"Guess." Came the smug voice on the other side. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Walking out of the bathroom, she looked at the still closed door. "It's to early for you to ruin my day Malfoy... Come back later."

She watched as the door slowly opened revealing Malfoy. " To bad."

"What do you want?" She groaned as she tried to locate her belongings for the day.

"Damn Granger, what the hell happened to you?" Malfoy asked stopping her and examining her face. " You look like you've been through Hell and back."

Hermione jerked backwards before picking up some books from her desk and jamming them into her bag. "Good morning to you too sunshine. How are you?"

"Good, but you're avoiding my question." He leaned against the doorway examining her. Although her hair was fixed and she didn't have the normal bags under her eyes she still looked like Hell "What happened?"

"Why should I tell you _Malfoy_?" Hermione spat in a playful tone.

"Well gee _Granger_." Draco had put and emphasis on her last name " I don't know, maybe cause I'm your friend?" He said as he smirked at Hermione . Her and Draco had been friends ever since the war ended. It was slow at first but she had been the first one to believe that he had changed and that he didn't want to be evil but was forced to do it to save his mother.

She sighed placing her bag down in a chair as she gathered her clothes for the day from her dresser and put them on her bed. She stared at them for a second thinking of her options before looking at Malfoy. " Fine, but I'm going to sound completely mental."

"When are you never not mental , Hermione?" He asked before walking over to her and patting her on the head.

She looked back to her clothes once more before turning back to the blonde. " True… But let me change first!." She began shooing him away, out of the door.

" But Hermione-"

" No buts! Out you go!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"So your telling me your seeing our old Potions Professor every Monday of each week?" Malfoy asked shocked almost falling out of his chair grabbing the table he balanced himself and turned back to Hermione." Seriously are you mental?" He asked as his hand shot up feeling for if Hermione had a fever.

Noticing the sudden attention of the History of Magic class Malfoy drew with his outburst she dropped her quill, knocked his hand down away from her face ,and covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhhh!" she growled under her breath placing one finger over her lips. " I don't need the whole school knowing!"

"Okay, Fine." Draco said pulling Hermione's hand off of his mouth. Leaning back into his chair he watched the professor write on the board.

" You really have gone mental."

" I told you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello again it's Xahs. I hope you liked Chapter 3: Going Mental. **

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I could honestly give the generic excuses and blame it on school, work, or family…. But I'm not going to do that to you. I shall tell you the truth! I'm lazy… Very VERY Lazy. And Im scared to post anything on this site because I do not have a Beta…. I still have yet to find one. Again! IF YOU KNOW ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO BETA CONTACT ME! ( I feel like a broken record.) **

**Please continue to Read and Review! When you Read and Review It feeds the little Writer block bunnies! And when they are feed they leave me alone! THAT MEANS MORE CHAPTERS! **

**~Xahs**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Luck Granger

**Author Note: Ahh... to everyone who is still with me ... Thank you. Im finally out of school for a while and have nothing to do now! !You know what that means! MORE CHAPTERS! I will admit I have been an extremely lazy bum but I'll blame it on writer's I am writing this Authors note its exactly 3:46 in the morning. I should be dead asleep by now... but Alas.. Im still up. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I am not J.K Rowling….. If I was , I would be running around waving a wand and acting like a crazy person… Wait! I do that anyway. Oh also I don't receive money for this or anything like that! . Yea… I still don't know what to put on these things**

Chapter Four: Good Luck Granger

She was sideways curled up in her favorite chair in the library next to fireplace with an almost burned out fire inside and a now darkened window. Hermione's legs where hanging off the sides, one hand slowly messing up her hair the other flipping the page in her book. Saying she had been in that same spot for a while was an understatement. Hermione had been sitting in that chair ever since class was over after her conversation with Draco almost 9 hours ago. She couldn't help it. Draco had confirmed her theory, there was no way Severus Snape was alive. Letting out another sigh Hermione put her book on the small wooden table beside her and sunk into the plush chair. Her now free hands slowly massaged her eyes, she knew it was late even her body was telling her that, but still a part of her didn't want to leave the comfort of the Library. The memories of the other night began to replay in her head. It was so real. She could feel him; his breath, the warmth of his cheek against hers, his thin black hair softly tickling her face as he mocked her_, taunting _her_,_ to figure it out.

"Riddle me this…." She said quoting him as she picked up the book that she had placed on the table just moments, flipped to her page and began reading once again. _I will find you out._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

He had done what she asked and now letters where beginning to appear once again on the paper in his hand. Placing the parchment on the side table he sunk into his black leather chair his head in one hand a drink in the other , he watched the flicker of the charmed green flames in his fireplace . He had gotten too close and he knew it. He let himself drift to the night before. He smiled as he remembered the smell of her hair, it had a faint hint of vanilla, old books, and something that was just unique to her. _Hermione. _ He groaned, had he given too much away? _Only time will tell._ He thought to himself as he looked at the parchment once again.

_I miss you….._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"You need to come out of here." Draco said leaning on a nearby bookshelf.

"Mhmm.." Hermione replied not really paying attention to the blonde that was speaking to her .She licked her finger and turned the page of the old muggle leather bound book of "Ghost Experiences: Are you being haunted?"

"I mean it!" He said a little louder in a threatening tone.

"Yea… Whatever you say." She mumbled turning the page and continued reading.

"Damn it Hermione!" Draco snapped snatching the leather bound book away from Hermione's hands holding it in the air so she wouldn't be able to get it.

Angrily Hermione shot up almost instantly from her chair reaching for the book in the blonde's hands demanding it back so she could continue reading. "I'm on a scientific breakthrough! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Feeling as if her efforts where useless and she wouldn't get her book back without Draco's permission she returned to her chair with a groan and a pout. " No ,I do not know what time it is. What time is it?"

"It's almost 1 in the morning.." He said shutting her book without saving her spot within the pages. Hermione was just about to yell at him when he cut her off. " And. You. Need. Sleep…. I'm not going out to patrol tomorrow night all by myself because _someone" _He shoved the books into her bag. "Can't be responsible and set a decent bedtime for themselves" Once he was done cramming the books she had all over in her bag, he dropped the bag in front of her. " Your books will be here in that bag in the morning. You know the brain can't work properly without sleep. You can think better in the morning."

"But Dracoo…." She whined looking up at the Slytherin boy for some sympathy. There was none.

"No… Now go to bed." He said picking up the bag he has just put on the floor and handing it to her.

Hermione groaned,( knowing that she couldn't create a comeback or logical answer why she needed to stay up) snatched her bag from Draco's hand and stomped off. Leaving blonde all alone in the dark room smirking….. _Good luck Granger_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Climbing up the stairs Hermione was still fuming. _ How dare he? Snatching my book like that! He could have torn the pages! _ She turned left walked up a flight of stairs and turned left again before stopping on one of the staircase platforms with a horrified look on her face. _ He didn't save my page! HOW DARE HE? _"Oh, once I get my hands on him…He's gonna beg for mercy….Like the little albino ferret he is!" She growled out loud her hands tightening into fists as she stomped up another staircase.

"Someone doesn't seem in a good mood." The deep silky baritone of a man's voice seemed to echo. Hermione stopped instantly.

"Really ?Now? You again? Do you like to make me miserable? Do you enjoy standing around watching me? Pissing me off? Do you like making me chase after you? I don't even know who you are! Hell, I don't even know _What _ you are and _ if_ you are real." She yelled in all directions throwing her bag onto the floor angrily and drawing her wand from her holster on her thigh. Today just wasn't her day.

"Miss Granger I can assure you. I'm real." The voice echoed back. She instantly turned around again pointing her wand in front of her at an empty dark space. She began to feel nervous.

"Alright, you Snape imposter_ Whoever you are…._" She paused trying to remember what she had read in the book Draco has snatched from her earlier. .The book said Poltergeists' always had _Tasks,_ or ¸ _Quests, _ and if you ask what it is they could move on quicker . Honestly she wanted this "_thing" _out of her hair as soon as possible so she could get some good sleep . "Why are you here?" She asked mechanically standing her ground.

The rich voice chuckled and paused before answering. " I have a _ Mission _ of sorts."

"A Mission?" Hermione smirked. This is exactly what she needed to get rid of him.

"Are you daft girl? Yes, a Mission." He sounded highly irritated

"What is your Mission?" She asked turning her head in the direction she heard the voice once again.

For the next few seconds it was extremely quiet, for a moment she had thought he had left, not wanting to answer the question so Hermione turned around, shoved her wand in her holster, and began reaching for her bag. Suddenly a long fingered pale hand shot out of the darkness snatching her wand away from her and throwing it on the ground in one swift movement. Quickly one hand covered her mouth before she could scream while other circled her body wrapping around the smaller girl's waist pulling her closer to him. They wrestled as she tried to gain back her freedom and as he tried to keep her from getting away .Hermione was in frenzy as she screamed for help and tried to jerk and wiggle her way free from her assailant who only huddled over her and pulled her closer towards him making it almost impossible for her to move.

Once he secured the panting angry witch he answered her question. "To kidnap you." And that was the last thing Hermione Jane Granger heard before she blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**LE GASP! Everyone saw that coming right? XD... Yea I thought so too...**

**So I hope you liked it... dont forget to Review and favorite... each time you do so you make the fluff bunnies happy. The happier the fluff bunnies are the more "fluff, ect" and the faster the chapters are produced... Im off to bed! Goodnight my darlings! **


End file.
